Momento Justo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Hay reunión de los jefes de países centroamericanos en Costa Rica, el jefe de Estados Unidos también está ahí y por ende el mismo país lo está, pero no vino solo, sino que le pidió a Inglaterra que lo acompañara pero este se le pierde unos momentos y es donde empieza a hablar con Costa Rica sobre algo que quiere decirle a Inglaterra, lo hace en el momento justo. US x UK


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño ~~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Aclaración: la palabra "vo" quiere decir "vos". El acento utilizado por Costa Rica y Nicaragua es del voseo perteneciente de ellas, no el del "eis" normal.

* * *

**Momento Justo**

Un día poco común en el territorio de Costa Rica. El jefe de Estados Unidos le visitaba para reunirse con su jefa y con los jefes de Centroamérica. La muchacha se encontraba feliz y honrada de la visita, y paseando tranquilamente con sus compañeros latinos hablaba tranquilamente.

El día era bonito y a los alrededores de donde se supone pasaría el jefe de Estados Unidos se encontraba mucha gente, los países no tendrían problemas con la prensa paseando tan gustosamente. De pronto Panamá visualizó a alguien:

—¿Ese no es Estados Unidos? –preguntó al resto mientras acomodaba su cinta en la cabeza-

Todos se giraron hacia el estadounidense, que pareciera que había perdido algo. El Salvador respondió fijándose bien:

—Creo…

—Sí, es él –concretó Guatemala.

—Pareciera que está buscando a alguien…-dijo Nicaragua pasando una mano por su cabello y hacerlo hacia atrás-

—Y hasta ahorita te estás dando cuenta –dijo en son de burla Costa Rica.

—¡Vo ,chavala más…! –le iba a gritar molesta hasta que la menor se fue a saludar a Estados Unidos-

Nicaragua suspiró y trató de olvidarlo, caminó seguida del resto hacia los otros dos. La chica del gran rulo negro se acercó al rubio quien al notarla sonrió

—¡Pura Vida, Estados Unidos!

—Hola –el resto hizo lo mismo al llegar, pero más relajados.

—¡Hello! –el muy entusiasta norteamericano rió feliz.

—Estados Unidos –le llamó Nicaragua- ¿vo qué hacés aquí?

—Vine acompañando a mi jefe –respondió feliz.

—¿Y a quién buscabas? –preguntó Cuba con el seño fruncido de sólo verlo, no quería hacer una escena por querer golpearlo en la cara-

—A Inglaterra –respondió mientras daba un par de giros con la cabeza buscándolo nuevamente-

—¿Pero por qué está él aquí? –preguntó extrañado Guatemala acomodándose los lentes-

—Inglaterra no es de América –comentó Belice con su tono de niño, lógicamente porque es como un adolescente.

—Lo sé –le respondió Estados Unidos.

—¿Entonces? –volvió a hablar Panamá.

—Es que le pedí que me acompañara, pero se me perdió de vista –respondió cansado.

—Hm…acompañar encierra muchas cosas –respondió Costa Rica de forma alegre y cantarín, dándole otro significado a las palabras y mirando pícaramente al estadounidense.

El resto lo pensó un poco y dado el caso trataron de contener sus risas

—¡Vo calláte y dejá de decir estupideces! –le regañó Nicaragua-

—No deberíamos meternos en eso…-comentó con un poco de madurez Honduras.

Es que Estados Unidos se había puesto como tomate y por dentro estaba avergonzado, al fin articuló palabra y se defendió con nerviosismo:

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Un héroe no piensa en cosas sucias!

—Pero yo no me refería a… -Costa Rica se detuvo.

Todos silenciaron, el viento les soplaba la bulla de la gente pero nada les sacaba del extraño trance; después de un rato Nicaragua y Panamá se llevaron a Honduras, Guatemala, El Salvador y Belice, dejando a Costa Rica y a Estados Unidos con la rara confusión por el comentario hecho anteriormente, la joven tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que el norteamericano había dicho por cómo interpretó su broma, empezó a hablar entre risas:

—Qué pervertido más grande que sos ¡Jajajajajaja!

—¡E-Eh! –el otro se confundió.

—Yo no me refería a sexo –trató de calmarse- hablaba de romance

—¡Ah! ¡Yo…! –no pudo seguir, la vergüenza era demasiada para su cerebro.

—Pero no importa –le trató de calmar la tica- ¿y a qué querías que Inglaterra te acompañara?

El mayor, apenado, bajó la cabeza rojo, respondió bajito:

—Quería que viniera a la playa conmigo…

—¡Qué cosita más linda! Ya se llevan mucho mejor –la otra se emocionó con brillos en los ojos-

—Es…más que eso…-respondió tímido-

Ella se muere de ternura, pero su instinto curioso quiere saber de detalles:

—Pero Inglaterra es muy quisquilloso, ¿cómo lograstes hacer que dijera que sí?

—Pues…sólo le dije que pasáramos el rato –le respondió con más confianza.

—¡Mae que emoción! –su actitud fujoshi salió por completo- y es que vos lo amás en serio ¿verdá?

—Este…-se sonrojó mucho.

—Pero decíme, ¿ya se le declaró?

—Pues…de hecho salimos…

—Yo ando muy distraída, no me entero, cuente, cuente –sonreía, le daba mucha alegría la felicidad saber eso.

—Es que…le quiero pedir matrimonio…

Admitió Estados Unidos y Costa Rica pegó un gritillo de emoción y alegría

—¿Y a cuál playa lo lleva? Dígaselo mejor en el atardecer, es más tierno, ¡y y y dígale que lo ama! Pero no de pronto, ¿Ya ensayó?

—¡No!

Gritó el rubio triste y agachándose en el suelo abrazado de rodillas, Costa Rica se agachó para saber qué pasaba, este le respondió desesperado:

—No sé a dónde llevarlo porque hay muchas playas bonitas, no puedo estar a solas de forma que esté tranquilo, no sé cómo empezar, ni en qué momento, ni cómo ser romántico, ¡soy un héroe, no Cupido!

—Pero cálmese, -le respondió Costa Rica, él elevó la mirada con lagrimitas en sus ojos- mirá, -hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- vos tenés que estar relajado y seguro de algo ¿qué sentís por Inglaterra? ¿Qué lo hace especial? y ¿Por qué querés que sea tu esposo?

—Yo…-habló tranquilo- por Inglaterra siento algo que no había sentido por nadie, es como si en él no hubiera defecto alguno, me parece perfecto y si me doy cuenta que tiene alguno no me importa y lo hago parte de sus cualidades, amo todo de él, sus ojos, su cabello…esa actitud tan…tsundere y caballerosa, para mí no hay quien le reemplace, es como si él fuera una piedrita limpia y reluciente y blanca y pura frente a un montón de piedras amarillas, grises o de cualquier color, él me acepta como soy y me ah dicho que me ama y yo lo amo y lo acepto y no quiero perderlo nunca, quiero ser su héroe siempre, y que lo sepa y que seamos esposos para que nadie diga lo contrario, y que sepa que lo amo y que quiera o no lo voy a amar y que voy a hacer que se enamore de mí todos los días y que me voy a enamorar de él todos los días, porque no tiene algo que lo distinga, él mismo es lo que lo distingue y por eso también lo amo tanto, porque no sé exactamente qué es lo que provoca tanto efecto en mi mundo, también quiero que en una hermosa playa le pida matrimonio y que nos casemos para que sepa que aunque estemos separados el mar nos va unir y que lo cruzaría mil y un veces por él y…y…que sepa que lo amo…

Suspiró por último…no se enteró que Costa Rica se había apartado y dejado a Inglaterra de pie ocupando su lugar, este tenía la mirada perdida en Estados Unidos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los sentimientos volándole los sesos, jamás esperó que alguien sintiera tanto por él, si bien es cierto que salían y que también le había dicho que lo amaba jamás lo hizo de la forma que el estadounidense lo acababa de hacer, con una sonrisa tímida se agachó y habló con tranquilidad y algo de nerviosismo:

—Ya lo escuché pero…-al escuchar la voz del anglosajón Estados Unidos alzó la vista sorprendido- si quieres puedes volver a decirlo en una playa y me das el anillo

—Jajajaja –rió suavemente y se levantó con Inglaterra, mirándole sonriente- te diré esto y mucho más

Ambos sonrieron felices, Costa Rica estaba de lejos mirando el amor que desbordaba de los ojos de ambos, le hacía feliz verlos así además que luego podrá presumir que Francia no es el único país donde fluye el amor, y que con buenos cálculos puede hacer que alguien pueda declarar su amor justo cuando esa persona aparezca frente a él.

* * *

_I returned _jajajaja, sólo por hoy y luego cuando pueda hacer y subir los fics que debo (lamento eso, pero sepan que los tengo en cuenta) no eh tenido tiempo y como el jefe de Alfred está de visita el país se detuvo por lo que aproveché un rato libre xD

Espero les guste el fic, algo ligerito, díganme si el humor y el romance me quedó bien o necesita algo, porfa, saben que no es mi fuerte

En conclusión, gracias por leer, cuídense

Chao~


End file.
